


Renewed Purpose

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts searching for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;) because if I did-- the boys would be together!:D

After Castiel’s surprise visit, Dean started browsing the newspapers and news-sites for any supernatural occurrences and sightings. It had been a good few months since Dean even thought of checking the newspaper for anything even remotely connected to the supernatural. It was too much of a reminder of the times where he and Sam would spend much of their time combing dozens of newspapers and websites looking for their next job.

Dean recalled how Sam would sit huddled at the laptop doing research while he would do the same or spend the time checking and cleaning their weapons. Just remembering those times left Dean reeling from the sense of loss as if Sam falling into hell happened recently. Whoever said that time healed all wounds had never met the Winchesters.

Lisa and Ben are amazed at Dean’s new energy as he focused on spending much of his time searching for potential hunts that Sam would take on. Dean had even cut back a little at the garage where he worked since the garage was taking valuable time which could be used for research. Dean had changed from a quiet, reserved man to an energetic and focused individual.

The change was so drastic, that one night after supper, while Dean was buried deep in all his research, Lisa commented that he had reverted back into the same man whom she first met all those years ago.

Lisa finally agrees to have Dean teach Ben some defense moves which both man and boy thrived on. The boy loved learning because it was just so cool and the man loved teaching because it allowed him to hone his skills back into shape in addition to the reminder that there is another boy out there waiting for him to come and save him. 

Finally, after a good few weeks of research, Dean finds evidence of Sam. He found various articles that described a man with Sam’s characteristics alongside silly names such as the Phantom or the Guardian.

Dean smirked to himself at the names and thought about how much he would tease Sam about them when they finally got back together. 

One article boasted a picture of the Phantom standing together with a couple of kids he saved. At seeing Sam looking tired and very much alone, all thoughts of teasing leave Dean. Suddenly, for the first time since he started searching, he is hesitant about finding Sam. 

All sorts of questions flash through Dean’s mind, such as if Sam’s alive, then why hasn’t he come to see Dean? Is it 100% Sam or has a piece of Lucifer latched on to his little brother changing him yet again? 

_Screw that_ , Dean decided. He was determined to find Sam and knock some sense into his thick skull. Dean had a quite a few things to say to his little brother who had decided to call all the shots for their family. 

With that in mind, Dean decides to get out the Impala and resume hunting. He would be hunting only one particular being—his little brother. 

It takes Dean another week to get organized and to say good-bye and a heart-felt thank- you to Lisa and to give his promise to Ben that he’ll be back some time to see him and his mom together with Sam by his side.

Armed with the numerous clippings of where Sam had hunted and saved people, Dean began his hunt for Sam by searching the same areas where Sam had been sighted.


End file.
